


SMG4 VS Danganronpa: The End of Despair

by BlueDragonCody



Category: Danganronpa, SMG4, Splatoon, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDragonCody/pseuds/BlueDragonCody
Summary: When Meggy Spletzer is invited to the newly-constructed University of Hope, she thought she would make a new life for herself. When she arrives however, she is captured by the returning Monokuma, a two-faced, sadistic, robotic bear thought to be destroyed with the Ultimate Despair organization. Locked in the TRUE Final Killing Game, Meggy will have to rely on her friends and former adversaries, new and old, to stop him forever. (Hope's Peak Series Continuation, V3 excluded)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Intro: ENTER THE UNIVERSITY OF HOPE

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: The following story contains content not suitable for those under the age of 17, as well as spoilers to the episodes leading up to and including "SMG4: Meggy Moves In" and spoilers to the video game/anime series, "Danganronpa," excluding "V3: Killing Harmony." This story also includes spoilers to the video game series, "Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney," as well as two of its spinoff titles. Viewer discretion is advised.
> 
> Also, it is recommended to play the music/videos embed in the chapters, to ensure maximum viewing experience. So, when you get to a new video, play the video before you keep reading. Unless otherwise specified, if you see "PAUSE MUSIC," "RESUME MUSIC" or "STOP MUSIC," do what it says and pause/resume/stop the video.

**February 29, 11:27 PM**   
**Downtown Inkopolis**   
**Unknown Back Alley**

??? (Inkling female voice): Please, we can explain!

??? (human female voice): You IDIOTS. You had ONE job.

??? (Inkling male voice): How is it OUR fault that the Ink Brigade got busted for cheating?!

??? (human female voice): YOU should have gone to stop them from interfering with my plans!

??? (Inkling female voice): HOW THE HELL WERE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!

??? (human female voice): SHUT UP! / I'm tired of this incompetence. / It's like they all say: if you want something done RIGHT, you gotta do it yourself. / Units, you know what to do.

??? (Inkling female voice): No… no, no, no, nononononononono- URK!

??? (Inkling male voice): NO! OUR LEAD- GRNK!

??? (human female voice): Good riddance. / Now, I guess I should figure out what to do next… / No matter what the cost, and no matter how long it takes… / …Even if I have to destroy universes to do so…

**(STOP MUSIC)**

??? (human female voice): …the Ultimate Despair will rise again.

* * *

* * *

**ELSEWHERE, SEVERAL MONTHS LATER…**

Ever since I was eight years old, I had dreamed of becoming Splatfest champion. It was my life-long dream for years now.

And with help from an old friend, I finally won.

With the Splatfest victory, I managed to get enough money to get a better place to live. On my birthday, I also got an invitation to go to a new university, which was an extension of the high school known as "Hope's Peak Academy," a high school for the best of the best.

This university… was known as the "University of Hope."

The University of Hope was a university that functioned almost exactly like Hope's Peak. They would seek out several very talented former high school AND former college students to go to this university and sharpen their skills.

As for the college I went to… I went to Mushroom University, where I became an expert in law as a defense attorney. I even have an attorney's badge to prove it.

But this was before I became what I am now.

Shit, where are my manners?! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Meggy Spletzer.

I used to be an Inkling before a certain… incident occurred. I hate talking about it.

As for my talent… Well, I have two. I am the Ultimate Athlete and the Ultimate Lawyer. This is most likely the first time someone has had two "Ultimate" talents from the start.

I took a look at my watch, which said, "6:52." Just over an hour before orientation.

'Man, I'm way early,' I thought, 'I guess I was so caught up in the excitement that I got here before anyone else.'

I took a look at the university in front of me, taking in its scenery.

"Wow, this university's HUGE!" I said out loud.

The website for the university said it was the biggest in the world, and I don't think they were joking. This university was measured to be over fifty acres in size.

'Well, I can't just stand here and wait,' I thought. 'I might as well explore this place while I'm here.'

And so, I took my first step towards the university. The step that was supposed to lead me to a new life of hope.

…At least, that's what I thought.

**(STOP MUSIC)**

"Huh?"

But right as that step was taken, my view began to become warped and twisted. It felt like everything in my view was melting, swirling, hardening, and cycling through the same process again and again…

…until I finally blacked out.

At that point, I should have realized…

…that this was not the University of **Hope**.

This…

…was a University of **Despair**.

**(STOP MUSIC)**


	2. Prologue: WELCOME TO DESPAIR UNIVERSITY

Prologue

**Welcome to Despair University**

* * *

**Unknown Time  
Unknown Location**

"Huh? Where… am I?"

I woke up, still dizzy from before, in what appeared to be a classroom.

But it was not any classroom I've ever been in.

The windows seemed to be blocked with steel plates, and when I went up to them and knocked…

*Clang* *Clang*

'Yup. Real metal,' I thought, 'Looks like I might be stuck in this place for a while.'

Suddenly, I saw a pamphlet on the desk I was sitting at. I picked it up and read it. Despite its horrible handwriting, I was able to make out what it said,

"Welcome to the University of Hope, First-Year! Your first semester is about to start. Please make your way to the gym for orientation. Starting today, this university will be your entire world."

I concluded that I was still in the University of Hope, but one other thought crossed my mind.

'My entire world…?' I thought. 'What could that even mean?'

I looked at the time on the wall clock. "Wow, it's almost 8:00 already?" I said, "I have to find out where the rest of the students are before I'm late."

I decided to take the pamphlet with me just in case I needed someone to explain it to me. Then, I went outside the classroom.

**(STOP MUSIC)**

* * *

I stepped out into what looked like a hallway. I looked through the pamphlet and found a map of the University of Hope's First Floor.

I used the map to navigate my way to the gym. What (or rather, who) I found was… mind-boggling, to say the least.

There were several people in the room, most of which I knew.

"Wait," I exclaimed, "SMG4? Boopkins?! Almost everyone I know is here!"

"Who are you?" asked Mario. I was taken aback by his words.

"You don't know me, Mario?" I said in shock.

"There are several people here we don't really know," said SMG4, "Because some of them are from different universes."

"WHAT?!" I shouted, "You mean to say that…"

"Yes," said Mario, "Luigi and I are from a different universe than you, as well as several others."

"I see…" I said, "Well, let's start by introducing ourselves. For those of you who are unaware, my name is Meggy Spletzer, and I am the Ultimate Athlete and the Ultimate Lawyer."

"Two talents at the start?" said a student in a black hoodie, "That's new. Well, my name's Makoto Naegi."

_**Makoto Naegi** _

**Ultimate Hope**

"I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student," said Makoto, "However, I go by a completely different title: the Ultimate Hope."

"Wait, YOU'RE the Ultimate Hope?!" I exclaimed in excitement, "I heard about your time in Hope's Peak Academy! I remember you managed to defeat the Ultimate Despair!"

"How do you know about that if you've never met us?" asked another student, who had lavender-colored hair.

"I've actually read about it in several case files when I was practicing law. I had no idea that this really happened in a different universe before I read them!"

"Interesting," said the lavender-haired student, "Well, I'm Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective."

_**Kyoko Kirigiri** _

**Ultimate Detective**

"You've helped out Makoto in the Hope's Peak Class Trials, right?" I said, "I am a defense attorney, so if there is anything you need help solving, you can count on me to help find the truth."

"I appreciate your offer, Meggy," replied Kyoko, "I'll let you know."

I then introduced myself to a few of the others.

"You probably already know this, but… It's-a me, Mario! I'm-a the Ultimate-a Plumber!"

_**Mario Mario** _

**Ultimate Plumber**

"And I'm-a the Ultimate-a Ghost Buster, Luigi!"

_**Luigi Mario** _

**Ultimate Ghost Buster**

These two I knew from my own universe, but they were different here. For one thing, this Mario's a lot smarter than the Mario I know.

"I hope we can work together in this situation," I said.

"Me too," said Luigi.

I then decided to meet up with my other friends, starting with Axol.

"How have you been, Meggy?" said Axol.

_**Axol Otto** _

**Ultimate Manga Artist**

Axol was a friend of mine who helped my friends out in many incidents, such as assisting us in unbanning Anime, teaming up with us to destroy Francis, and even motivating me to win Splatfest.

However, I noticed that Inkweaver, Axol's trusty magic Anime pen, was not with him.

"Where's your Inkweaver? You always have your Inkweaver with you," I asked.

"It's gone missing," Axol explained, "I can't seem to find it anywhere."

"That's weird. We need to find it ASAP."

After a few minutes, I had eventually introduced or re-introduced myself to everyone, including SMG4…

_**Luke Lerdwichagul, aka SMG4** _

**Ultimate Meme Lord**

…Fishy Boopkins…

_**Fishy Boopkins** _

**Ultimate** **Role-player**

…Saiko…

_**Saiko Bichitaru** _

**Ultimate Yandere**

…and Tari.

_**Tari Saturncast** _

**Ultimate Gamer**

There were also some not-so-friendly faces trapped here: Wario…

_**Wario Wario** _

**Ultimate Crook**

…and Waluigi.

_**Waluigi Waluigi** _

**Ultimate Rejection**

After I spoke with everyone, I presented a new issue to be dealt with:

"How did this entire thing happen in the first place?"

Everyone was just as confused as I was…

**(STOP MUSIC)**

…until I heard something that almost made my heart stop.

"Mic check! Mic check! One two! Testing!" a voice said.

I knew who that voice belonged to INSTANTLY. Suddenly, the answer became completely obvious to me.

"YOU…" I growled as I turned towards the podium at the front of the gym.

We all waited in uneasy anticipation as, after several years of absence, HE showed up.

The very same psychopath who hosted the Killing School Life and Killing School Trip…

…and the same tool used by the monster who made COUNTLESS people suffer…

**(LET THIS VIDEO FINISH BEFORE CONTINUING)**

…the two-faced, sadistic, advanced, robotic bear known as Monokuma.

"Puhuhuhu… Look at the SIZE of this group!" he said, "Not only are some familiar faces here, but we've got some NEW ones present too!"

"Monokuma…" I growled, "I should have known. Let me guess: you want us to participate in yet ANOTHER killing game?"

"ACK!" jumped the bear, "How the HELL do you know about me?!"

**(STOP MUSIC)**

"Are you REALLY that stupid, or just DEAF?! I told Ms. Kirigiri about it JUST a few minutes ago. I know EVERYTHING about you AND the terrorist group that you originated from. You can't fool me, Bear. I'm smarter than you think I am; I'm a LAWYER, for crying out loud!"

"BEAR?!"

"Would you rather be called 'Teddy?' Because I'm not in the mood for your nonsense. I may not have a brainwashing video on my side, but I still CAN and WILL make sure that you AND your current master show some respect for ALL of us in this room."

"Uh… Bear is fine. Bear is fine."

"That's more like it. Now then, you REALLY think that I can participate in this Killing Game, don't you? If it means you'll get off my case, then fine. I'll play along… under ONE condition."

"What is that condition?" asked Monokuma.

"Before the Killing Game begins, I would like to challenge you to a quiz.

"This quiz will be about the history of the Ultimate Despair terrorist organization, and you get to ask the questions. If all questions are correctly answered, then I get immunity from the 'kill-or-be-killed' aspect of this Killing Game. But if just ONE question is wrong, then I am to be barred from participating in the 'Class Trial' aspect of the Killing Game. And please, no cheating, or I will be forced to take matters into my own hands.

"Now then, do we have a deal?"

**(STOP MUSIC)**

Monokuma thought about it for a few moments before giving his answer.

"Puhuhuhuhuhuhu… Very well. It's a deal. Let the quiz BEGIN!

"Question One: The event that sparked the beginning of the end of the world where Hope's Peak Academy is; what was its name?"

I waited a few seconds before I answered.

"This event was very catastrophic, and it almost destroyed civilization in that world. This event's full name is 'The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History,' shortened to simply 'The Tragedy.'"

"DING! Right!" exclaimed Monokuma, "Question Two: Who was the first victim of the Killing School Life at Hope's Peak, and who was their killer?"

"The first victim was a girl known as Sayaka Maizono, also known as the Ultimate Pop Sensation. Her killer was the Ultimate Baseball Star, Leon Kuwata."

"Right again! Question Three: Who were the surviving students of the Killing School Life?"

"Out of the sixteen students who entered Hope's Peak Academy, only six survived: Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri, Byakuya Togami, Toko Fukawa, Aoi Asahina, and Yasuhiro Hagakure."

"Unbelievable! You got ANOTHER one correct! Question Four: At some point after the Killing School Life, several students from Hope's Peak were taken somewhere as an attempt to remove the 'Ultimate Despair' influence from their mind. Who were these students, where were they taken, how was the attempt carried out, and did it succeed initially?"

"There were fifteen students total, and their names were Kazuichi Soda, Akane Owari, Sonia Nevermind, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, the Ultimate Imposter, Mahiru Koizumi, Gundham Tanaka, Ibuki Mioda, Hiyoko Saionji, Teruteru Hanamura, Peko Pekoyama, Nekomaru Nidai, Mikan Tsumiki, Nagito Komaeda and, finally, Hajime Hanata, also known as Izuru Kamukura. They were taken to an island in the Pacific Ocean known as Jabberwock Island, where the Neo World Program was activated in order to restore hope to these students. This initially backfired because of the Ultimate Despair's influence infiltrating the program via a virus known as the Despair Virus."

"Well done! Final Question: The Tragedy, the Killing School Life, the infiltration of the Neo World Program, the founding of the Ultimate Despair as a whole; who was responsible for all this?"

I paused, knowing full well the true answer.

"The one responsible for ALL these events was a Hope's Peak Academy student, and they were the worst human being ever known. This student was killed at the climax of the Killing School Life and, after the Hope Video's broadcast, was never to be seen or heard from again. This student was the first and TRUE Ultimate Despair. And their name… was Junko Enoshima."

**(STOP MUSIC)**

The room went silent. Everyone was shocked, especially Makoto, Kyoko, and Axol.

"Puhuhuhuhu…" chuckled Monokuma, "Congratulations, Ms. Spletzer. You have earned complete immunity from death."

Monokuma then turned to address everyone else.

"For the duration of the Killing Game, Meggy Spletzer is UNTOUCHABLE. NO ONE is to kill Ms. Spletzer under ANY circumstances. This rule will be added to the restrictions immediately, so DON'T go behind my back to break it! I am watching every single one of you. ALWAYS WATCHING.

"One more thing: here are your Student eHandbooks."

He gave them out to each of us, one by one. Afterwards, he explained their functions in detail, along with the fact that new rules will be added as needed.

"Now, with that out of the way, let the TRUE Final Killing Game BEGIN!"

And with that, Monokuma disappeared.

"Oh my GOD…" groaned Wario, "We're really in this, aren't we?"

"I'm afraid so," replied a worried Axol.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" said SMG4.

"HELP!" panicked Luigi, "This can't be real! This HAS to be a sick dream!"

"LUIGI!" Mario said, "CALM DOWN! We are NOT going to panic. That's EXACTLY what the mastermind wants!"

"He's right," said Kyoko, "This may be unbelievable, but it is most certainly reality. I mean, is anyone seriously considering this?!"

We then looked around the room, wearing worried looks on our faces.

Suddenly, it felt as if all trust towards each other would soon be flushed down the drain.

This… was how it all began…

The beginning of the end…

The beginning of the "True, Final, Despair-Inducing Killing Game"…

…and the end of the life I once knew…

"University of Hope"… How much more ironic does this need to get?!

**(STOP MUSIC)**

* * *

Prologue

**Welcome to Despair University**

_**The End** _

**Surviving Students**

**Meggy Spletzer  
SMG4  
Fishy Boopkins  
Saiko Bichitaru  
Mario Mario  
Luigi Mario  
Tari Saturncast  
Axol Otto  
Wario Wario  
Waluigi Waluigi  
Makoto Naegi  
Kyoko Kirigiri**

**12 STUDENTS REMAIN**

**(LET THIS VIDEO FINISH BEFORE CONTINUING)**


	3. Episode 1: The First Round - Part I: Daily Life

Episode 1

**The First Round**

(Daily Life)

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

**^^^^^^^^^^^**

**(LET THIS VIDEO END)**

I woke up to a loud school bell, and I looked at the monitor in my room, where Monokuma made his morning announcement.

"Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 AM and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet your first FULL day at the University of Hope!"

'I REALLY hate that bear...' I thought as I got out of bed and got dressed.

After what happened on the first day, we all decided to find our dorm rooms and get some rest, then meet at the food court to eat breakfast while we discuss what to do the next day.

'I better get going. NO WAY am I going to risk being late.'

And with that, I went out of my room and headed straight to the food court for breakfast.

When I got there, Makoto was alone in the room.

'I guess he was the first to arrive.' I thought.

"Hey, Makoto, it's me," I called out.

"Oh, hey, Meggy," answered Makoto, "How was your sleep?"

"Not that comfortable... Kinda hard to sleep when your stomach is empty and your mind is full."

"Yeah, I get that too."

Soon enough, Kyoko arrived, followed by SMG4, Fishy Boopkins, Saiko, Tari, Axol, Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi.

Once everyone was here, we prepared everything for breakfast. Somehow, we all got something from our OWN universes that we each liked.

Mario even got a breakfast salad with Super Mushrooms, which struck me as odd since I keep forgetting that this is not the same Mario I knew.

As we ate, our conversation consisted of what to do while trapped in this Hellhole.

We all came to the conclusion that we needed to search this University for a way out without killing, whether it be conventional or unconventional.

"Alright," I said, "Besides our dorms, there are six currently open locations inside this University. Our best option is to split up into groups of two. Here's how it's going to go:

"Makoto, you're with me. If I come across anything connected to your universe, I need to know as much information on it as possible.

"Mario, you're going with Luigi. As brothers, you two are safer with each other.

"Boopkins, you might want to go with Saiko. If there is any danger, you'll be safe with her.

"Wario, go with Waluigi. You guys are more likely to trust each other than us, and there isn't a whole lot of trust between you two OR us to begin with.

"Axol, you can go with Kyoko. She can help deduce any problems you might run into.

"Tari, you and SMG4 stay with each other. You two were the only ones left, so I hope you two can safely work together.

"Now that's taken care of, there's something else that needs to be done. I got a pamphlet when I got here, so did everyone else get a pamphlet too?"

"Yeah, we all did," said SMG4.

"Good. It contains a map of this University, so if you ever get lost, use it to navigate your way around. At about noon, we meet back here for lunch to discuss our findings.

"One more thing: BE CAREFUL. There is a chance this place is filled with... undesired events, so stay on your toes.

"Alright, everyone pull out your pamphlets. We need to decide where to go from here."

We pulled out our pamphlets and flipped them to the drawn map.

"Now then... Axol, you may not have Inkweaver, but do you have ANYTHING to mark the map with?"

"Yes, actually," said Axol, pulling out his stash of markers, "I always keep a stash of markers with me for my signing events back in our universe's Japan. The ink on these markers still have a bit of magic within them, though. If you want to 'erase' the ink drawn with the markers, just rub it hard with your finger. No mess to clean up either; the ink just disappears!"

"Thanks, Axol! This will definitely come in handy!"

And with that, we finished eating and marked our map with the locations each group was to go.

**(STOP MUSIC)**

"Well, let's go. This campus isn't going to explore itself!"

"RIGHT!" everyone said in unison as we split up as planned.

Makoto and I started to make our way to the computer room. Meanwhile, he asked me a question that I never thought I would have to answer.

"You've worked under Phoenix Wright before, haven't you?" he asked.

I paused, feeling uneasy about answering him.

"How do you know about him?" I asked back.

"I... may have been to his universe at one point..." he awkwardly replied. "...and your skills seemed similar to that of him and his colleagues."

"Huh. In any case, yes, I have. I don't like talking about it much. I'll tell you more some other time, if that's okay."

"Alright," he said, "I won't ask again."

"Thanks."

After we arrived at the computer room, we entered to see many monitors on desks and a huge monitor at the front of the room.

"This is unusual," I said, "These are clearly computers, but there doesn't seem to be an ethernet cable connection anywhere."

"Maybe the mastermind disabled the Internet?" Makoto thought aloud, "So we couldn't reach the outside world?"

"Possibly," I answered.

I investigated more until I found something amazing that would help me on my investigation of this University...

**(STOP MUSIC)**

"Oh... my... GOD..." I gasped, "Is this what I think it is?!"

"What is it, Meggy?" said Makoto.

"It's a MAGATAMA!" I exclaimed, "From Mr. Wright's universe!"

"WHAT?!" shrieked Makoto, "How is it here?!"

"I have no idea, but it doesn't matter. I have it, and now I can show you one of the ways I solved my cases!"

"Alright, tell me! I always wondered how Mr. Wright investigated using that."

"Okay. Here goes...

"Basically, this Magatama has the spiritual ability to find deep secrets within the heart. If someone is hiding something from me, mental barriers will appear in the form of locks and chains called 'Psyche-Locks.' These 'Psyche-Locks' won't be visible to anyone except the person holding the Magatama."

"So in other words, only you can see them when they pop up?" wondered Makoto.

"Precisely," I said, "And the more locks there are, the deeper the secret. There are two types of Psyche-Locks that can appear depending on the circumstances.

"The first type is the most common one: red locks. These appear when someone is attempting to hide things from me on purpose, and can be broken by using evidence. If you break all of them, chances are the person you're talking to will spill the beans.

"The second type is less common and, in a way, more dangerous to break. Whereas red locks represent someone hiding secrets on purpose, there will be times when someone is subconsciously hiding a secret without even knowing. When this happens, the locks will be black instead of red. These _can_ be broken safely, but it is not easy to do so. You cannot force them open like red ones. If you do, psychological trauma to their victim will occur. The locks have to 'break naturally,' but I don't know how Mr. Wright managed to do that.

**(STOP MUSIC)**

"Guess that's a question for Mr. Wright to answer. I'll try to ask him after we're out."

"Well, I'm glad you at least have the Magatama," said Makoto, "It sure will come in handy later."

"Agreed."

I looked at the time, which said 11:15.

"We've got forty-five minutes left, you think we should head back soon?"

"I think we should be quick, but this place is far too convincing to not investigate."

"Almost as if it's too good to be true... You _do_ have a point. We'll stop in around 30 minutes, then we'll head back to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Sounds like a plan."

We investigated further, but didn't find much of anything else.

"Looks like that's it for now," said Makoto, "Let's head back."

"Yeah, you're right," I replied, "We'll come back later."

We headed for the lunchroom, where the others were already waiting.

"Alright, everyone doing okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," said SMG4.

"Mm-hm," said Mario.

Luigi gave a thumbs up.

Everyone else replied similarly.

"Good. Let's share what we found. Kyoko, did you and Axol find anything?"

"We found some things, but not a whole lot," said Kyoko, "Axol?"

"We found these," Axol said as he pulled out a file containing documents, "We took a peek and found records regarding the previous students of Hope's Peak Academy. The only problem is that it doesn't show any student information on Class 78."

"Well, this is a problem," said Makoto, "Any Ideas why?"

"Maybe these documents are from before Class 78 was introduced?" I asked.

"Possible, but not very probable," answered Kyoko, "We'll come back to that later."

**(STOP MUSIC)**

"Wait, wait, WAIT," exclaimed Mario, "WHERE'S WARIO AND WALUIGI?!"

Suddenly, my heart sank. Those two were together this whole time!

"Makoto, Kyoko, come with me. WE GOTTA FIND THEM!"

"Right behind you!" said Makoto.

"Everyone else, STAY IN YOUR DORMS. If there's a dead body, I'm sure you'll hear an announcement!"

The three of us then rushed to the sauna, where Wario and Waluigi were headed as we split up.

The door was locked, and we couldn't get in without possibly busting in.

"Let me check the eHandbook!" I shouted, "If we can't bust in, there will be a rule stating this!"

I looked through the rules and saw nothing about busting down doors.

"We're clear! STAND BACK!"

I backed up, got a running start and broke through the doors, only to find...

**(STOP MUSIC)**

**^^^^^^^^^^^**

**(LET THIS VIDEO END)**

Wario had been impaled in the heart with a knife sticking out of him.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

* * *

Episode 1

**The First Round**

(Daily Life)

**THE END**

* * *

**SURVIVING STUDENTS**

**Meggy Spletzer** **  
** **SMG4** **  
** **Fishy Boopkins** **  
** **Saiko Bichitaru** **  
** **Mario Mario** **  
** **Luigi Mario** **  
** **Tari Saturncast** **  
** **Axol Otto** **  
** ~~**Wario Wario** ~~ **  
** **Waluigi Waluigi** **  
** **Makoto Naegi** **  
** **Kyoko Kirigiri**

**11 STUDENTS REMAIN**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ace Attorney Psyche-Lock graphics remade by Court Records Forum user Initiate.


End file.
